ENTRE COLMILLOS Y GARRAS
by sayitta-hinamori
Summary: ¡NO es Yuri! Momo y Rukia son las herederas del clan vampirico mas importante que existe, separadas de pequeñas años después Momo regresa con su familia sin saber que todo lo que conocían esta apunto de cambiar ... por fis lean  -


**hoooooola gente ^-^ se preguntaran que hago publicando una nueva historia si aun tengo en pausa mi otro fic, pies resulta que esta historia se la dbo a unas amiwas y al fin pude subir el primer cap oi **

**Será un HITSUHINA! y tambien habra ICHIRUKI :D **

**Quiero advertir que esta historia es algo fuera de lo comun jeje espero que kes guste **

**DISCLAIMER: ni BLEACH ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino en este momento estariamos viendo la boda de Toushiro y Momo *0***

**Sin mas que decir, los dejo leer **

_Hola tal vez no me conozcan,pero quiero contarles mi historia,una historia que contiene los secretos mas hermosos que pudieran conocer._

**"ENTRE COLMILLOS Y GARRAS"**

Hola mi nombre es Momo,Momo Hinamori y soy hija de Yuuna Hinamori y Byakuya Kuchiki, ambos vampiros, y así es, yo igual lo soy.

Tengo una hermana menor llamada Rukia Kuchiki, se preguntan ¿por qué distintos apellidos?,fácil, mis padres se divorciaron cuando mi hermana y yo eramos pequeñas, mi hermana se quedo con mi padre y yo me fui con mamá.

En estos momentos me encuentro regresando al lugar donde naci ,junto a mi hermana y mi padre, a pesar de la distancia y los pocos momentos que nos veiamos,mi hermana y yo somos muy unidas, y la relacion ...bueno... eso es a pesar de ser el lider de un clan de vampiros tan importante como lo es el "KUCHIKI" y ser considerado una de las personas mas serias que existen,es muy dulce y tierno cuando esta con mi hermana y con migo.

Físicamente soy de estatura promedio,mi cabello es de color negro con destellos marrones, mis ojos son color chocolate y mi piel es pálida,algo normal siendo un vampiro. Normalmente ato mi cabello en una coleta alta;solo hay dos cosas que nunca me podrían faltar, mi collar que consiste en una cadena delgada y un dije en forma de media luna con un copo de nieve; y un par de guantes blancos que llegan dos dedos por debajo debajo a la altura de mis codos.

-señorita escucho que me llama el conductor -hemos llegado

En ese momento entramos a un gran castillo con hermosos jardines con arboles de cerezos y una fuente en el centro adornaba el lugar- es tal como lo recuerdo - susurro bajando del auto.

- Bienvenida a casa ohanoko - escucho a mi hermana hablandome. Ella traia puesto un vestido negro de mangas cortas,la falda tenia tres olanes y un moño blanco adornaba la parte izquierda de la cintura,este le llegaba arriba de las rodillas tenia zapatos de tacón color negro y su cabello suelto caia sobre sus hombros.

Mi hermana tiene la misma estatura que yo, su cabello es color negro y le llega a la altura de sus hombros, sus ojos son de color azul pasando a violeta y a diferencia mia piede llegar a set muy hipetactiva, su piel es un poco más pálida que la mia.

- Te extrañe nee-chan - le digo mientras la abrazo

-¡vamos! - me llamó- te llevare a tu habitacion

Entramos al unico lugar al que he podido llamar hogar y observo todo el lugar, todo sigue igual a como lo recuerdo, las paredes de un color blanco y cuadros familiares adornandolas, uba gran escalera en medio del recibidor. Al lado izquierdo el gran conedor y al derecho la sala donde soliamos estar cuandi aun viviamos juntos mientras conversabamos y la chimenea siempre estaba encendida; sobre esta se encuentran fotos de mi hermana,de mi abuelo y mias.

- ¿onee-chan, estas lista para esta noche? - me pregunta mi hermana ya dentro de mi habitación

- ¿me queda otra opcion? - le pregunto divertida

Mi recamára era bastante amplia para mi gusto,estaba pintada de color turquesa con faroles japobese blancos pintados en las paredes, tenia detalles en verde y algun detalle rosa, la cama se encontraba en el centro y mi tocador en freente, ambos muebles de color blanco,a excepción dw la sobrecama que era de color azul y verde con mariposas rosas y blancas,el armario igualmente de color blanco estaba al lado derecho de mi cama, pero mi parte favorita era la ventana la cual tenia un cojin adaptado lo que lo hacia parecer un pequeño sofá,en el habia pequeños cojines de color chocolate,rosa y azul turquesa y algunos peluches como perros,osos y algun conejo.

- ¿y papá dónde esta? - le pregunto a mi hermana

- esta en casa del tio Urahaea arreglando no se que problema- comenta despreocupada-

- es increible como puede cambiar de personalidad tan rapido- menciono- con nosotras es la persona mas dulce

- pero ante el mundo... es un iceberg- concluyw mi hermana y ambas empezamos a reir

- Momo, te dejo para que termines de arreglar tus cosas,te veo despues - se despide mientras sale de la habitación

-ok - suspiro -me alegra regresar, pero no se por que tengo este extraño presentimiento...

**bueno este capitulo llego a su fin los quiero y gracias por leer ;)**

**¿me regalan un review? **

**HUGS AND KISSES! ^-^**


End file.
